


Hogwarts Profs Entering the Triwizard Tournament [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the Hogwarts Professors, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, They Seem Like Good Influences, What-If, but really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: One of my favorite things to think about is how the Hogwarts professors would probably try to subtly discourage their students from entering in the Triwizard Tournament. Like, yes, I know it sounds exciting, but it’s very dangerous and you’ve got your NEWTs to concentrate on.Except they’re pretty much all total hypocrites. It’s hilarious to think about. If they had the same opportunity... well...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/15%20Hogwarts%20Profs%20Entering%20the%20Triwizard%20Tournament.mp3) | 9:30 | 7.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad.m4b) | 3:45:34 | 106.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hogwarts-profs-entering-triwizard-tournament) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/as-green-as-fresh-pickled-toad-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
